Have You Ever Seen the Rain
by raydelmundo1
Summary: Shortly after arriving on Coruscant, Anakin experiences something he's not used to and both he and Obi-Wan take a step into forming the bond which made them the ultimate team.


**Title: **Have You Ever Seen the Rain

**Disclaimer:**I do not own the characters in this story or the world in which they belong to, that honor goes to Mr. George Lucas.

**Summary: **Shortly after arriving on Coruscant, Anakin experiences something he's not used to and both he and Obi-Wan take a step into forming the bond which made them the ultimate team.

**Note: **Just a little one shot I thought up well watching the rain in my own desert dwelling, its monsoon season and the storms are something to see. Hope you all enjoy and your comments and feedback are welcomed and appreciated as always :)

A booming crash that seemed to shake the very foundations of the building woke up the sleeping Padawan. Anakin sat up sending his covers flying from him.

Slightly disoriented he looked around his room. Another boom followed by a flash of light followed the first. Anakin's hands flew up to cover his ears, trying to block out the terrifying noise.

After each resounding boom he could feel the rumble beneath him as though the very earth was shaking.

A horrifying thought came to his mind as he huddled in bed.

_Could the Temple be under attack?_

Apart from the noise of the bombs, which he decided was the cause of the noise, he could hear nothing.

Surely the other Jedi would be up and about trying to defend themselves!

Fear and determination drove him to his feet even as he flinched from the sound of every loud boom.

Quickly he made his way to his Master's room, not hesitating to enter.

As the door to Obi-Wan's sleeping quarters swished open the loudest crash he'd heard so far resounded throughout the small apartment and spurred him to fling himself onto his Master's bed.

Obi-Wan was sleeping soundly as though nothing was happening outside.

With small trembling hands Anakin reached out and shook his Master's shoulder while calling out to him: "Master Kenobi! Master please wake up! We're under attack! Please Master you need to wake up!"

Instantly Obi-Wan sat up, almost knocking Anakin over.

Clearly still drowsy and confused Obi-Wan looked at his Padawan who was staring at him with wide, fearful eyes.

"Anakin? What is wrong? Why are you here?"

Anakin looked at him, incredulous, "Master the Temple is being bombed! We're being attacked! Can't you hear? We need to do something!"

"Attacked?..." Obi-Wan began clearly at a loss as to what his apprentice was referring to.

He was about to ask the boy to clarify what he meant when another crashing boom rang through the room and Anakin flung himself onto his Master, burying his face within his side.

"What are we going to do Master?" he asked clearly shaken.

Staring down at the small, slightly shivering figure at his side, understanding began to dawn.

With a soft sigh and a gentle quirk of the lips Obi-Wan placed a comforting hand on the top of Anakin's head.

"Anakin, I need you to look at me young one" he said softly, trying to lift his pupil from his current position.

Almost reluctantly Anakin slowly untangled himself from his Master and met his steady gaze.

"Anakin I assure you we are not being attacked or in the remotest danger, everything is fine Padawan" he said as reassuringly as he could, trying to soothe the young boys nerves.

"But that noise, and the lights, and the shaking..." Anakin began to protest as more rolling crashes reverberated throughout.

A kind smile made its way onto Obi-Wan's face, "Everything that your hearing and seeing and feeling is normal Anakin, It's just a storm, a particularly strong one, but a storm none-the-less. You have nothing to worry about, I promise" he replied placing a gentle hand on the boy's shoulder.

Anakin ducked his head in embarrassment "Oh, I just thought...I've never heard it this bad...I'm sorry Master. I didn't mean to bother you" he finished lamely.

He began making his way slowly off Obi-Wan's bed, still not meeting his Master's gaze. Just as he was about to hop off the bed Obi-Wan's question stopped him: "Anakin, have you ever seen the rain?"

At that Anakin turned to his Master in confusion.

Well of course he had, just because he came from a desert planet didn't mean he didn't know what rain was, he thought a little angrily. He just wasn't used to it being so...ferocious or long-lasting.

Brows furrowed he met Obi-Wan's gaze squarely, "Yes I have" he replied a little defensively.

Slightly taken aback by his Padawan's change of mood Obi-Wan studied the boy closely.

Apart from the seemingly angry frown on his face Obi-Wan could also make out the hurt that lingered behind his apprentice's expression.

"Anakin, I didn't mean to...I was not implying that you were ignorant of such things. What I really meant was if you've ever taken the time to truly look at the rain, especially during a storm such as this?"

At his explanation Anakin's expression softened and curiosity replaced the hurt and anger.

"No Master not really. The storms on Tatooine were pretty bad but never like this I suppose, just different. They also never lasted very long and anyways Mom never let me out when it did rain, she didn't want me catching a cold" he said, his voice softening to almost a whisper as he spoke of his mother.

Obi-Wan nodded his head in understanding.

Suddenly he stood up and walked over to his closet, from it he drew a cloak and put it on.

"How would you like to see it now?" he asked.

Anakin nodded his head vigorously.

Obi-Wan smiled slightly, "Very well go put on your heaviest cloak and your boots, then meet me outside in the hall when you are finished" he managed to say before Anakin jumped from the bed and ran into his own room.

* * *

Anakin exited the little apartment they shared and looked around for his Master. The hall was seemingly deserted and his Master appeared to be nowhere in sight. Just as he was about to call out he saw his Master's silhouette illuminated by a flash of lightening.

Obi-Wan was standing at a window at the far end the hall.

Without running Anakin rushed up to meet him.

As he approached he noticed that Obi-Wan was standing on a balcony that over looked the industrial side of the city, a protective seal had been placed over the opening to keep out the rain.

Coming up to stand right by him Anakin peered up at his Master who was gazing out at the downpour hammering the the seal.

After a moment he too turned his gaze upon the gale outside.

"Master Qui-Gon always enjoyed the rain, he said he never felt more connected to the living force then when it rained" murmured Obi-Wan, shaking Anakin out of is reverie.

As suspected Obi-Wan's features had taken on a soft faraway look, this often happened when he talked about or mentioned Qui-Gon, Anakin noted.

Another violent lightning bolt struck the city, illuminating a large part of the sky.

Anakin shook as chills ran down his spine.

"Why is that Master, if you ask me rain can be more destructive then helpful like right now" he said looking out uncertainly at the storm.

"Often times there are two sides to everything, you forget to take into consideration the great benefit and good derived from rain as well my Padawan. Rain replenishes and nourishes all life young one, without it many things would cease to be" Obi-Wan replied still looking out.

Anakin looked uncertainly at his Master, "I don't know Master. I mean I know we need the rain and all that but it can be just as bad and take away as much as it gives. On Tatooine there were always reports of someone dying from drowning after the rain or something being ruined by it. It causes floods and can ruin crops and that's definitely not good" he countered.

Obi-Wan smiled and tipped his head in agreement.

Folding his arms across his chest he addressed Anakin again: "That is true and very perceptive Anakin, you have a unique view on the matter. To understand, respect and appreciate anything we have to be able to see it from all sides. On one hand the rain can sustain life and for that it is good, however, as you've made clear it does have its destructive qualities. Only by understanding and accepting both can we truly appreciate the beauty and power of rain, while still keeping a firm grasp on its potential."

Anakin took in Obi-Wan's words and thought about them. What his Master said was true and it really did apply to all aspects of life, still something was bothering him. Obi-Wan seemed to notice and asked him what troubled him.

Not looking at his Master he asked: "Is that the same for the force? In order to really appreciate it and see its true potential, do we have to understand both sides of it, both the light and the dark?"

Obi-Wan's brow furrowed in thought as contemplated his Padawan's question.

With a small sigh Obi-Wan kneeled in front of Anakin drawing his gaze level with his own.

"Yes we do, but that does not mean that by understanding it we let ourselves get lost to it. Just as the rain the force has it's beneficial and destructive qualities, to ignore one or the other would be folly. The light side of the force replenishes, strengthens and nourishes us and we as well as others benefit from it. However, on the other hand the dark side of the force is destructive, it has the power to overwhelm and destroy us if we let it. By understanding this and accepting that the things we do and our actions decide which path we follow lets us see the true power and potential of the force, both the good and the bad." he answered.

Uncertainty still clouding his youthful features Anakin stepped closer to Obi-Wan, "But what if like a flood it sweeps me away?" he asked his voice trembling slightly.

Obi-Wan placed his hands on the boys shoulders giving him a reassuring squeeze.

"It won't if you don't let it young one. Just as you know the warning signs and what you shouldn't do when it rains or floods, you also know what to avoid and stay clear of with the force. Above all else Anakin trust in the light side of the force and it will never lead you astray."

Anakin nodded and as an after thought leaned forward and wrapped his arm around Obi-Wan.

Managing to stay balanced Obi-Wan recovered from the unexpected show of affection from the boy who had at best been cautiously reserved around him up until now.

With a pause of hesitation and uncertainty Obi-Wan finally returned the hug, albeit a little awkwardly.

With a final squeeze Anakin withdrew and turned to look outside.

"Look Master Obi-Wan, its stopped thundering, its just plain old rain now" he remarked.

Obi-Wan stood, "Yes, like all things the worst of it eventually comes to an end" he said softly.

Anakin looked up at him expectantly.

"Master do you think... if it's okay with you can I maybe just go outside for a little, just to see the rain up close I mean." he asked haltingly.

Again Obi-Wan smiled at the innocence of the boy.

"Well I suppose it wouldn't hurt..."

Anakin smiled and waited as Obi-Wan deactivated the seal. As soon as it was down Anakin darted to the edge of the balcony and looked up.

His hood fell from his head and he began to laugh as the little droplets of rain splashed his face.

Obi-Wan stood back and watched as his Padawan opened his mouth trying to catch the rain drops that fell, while running and spinning from one end of the balcony to another.

Suppressing his own laughter Obi-Wan beckoned his Padawan to him after some time had lapsed.

Re-closing the seal Obi-Wan and Anakin made their way back to their apartment.

Once inside Obi-Wan retrieved a dry pair of sleepwear for Anakin and handed it to the boy.

"Go dry off and make sure you dry your hair as well. When your finished come out and I'll set your bed so that it stays heated, we wouldn't want you to catch a cold after all would we" Obi-Wan told him smiling gently at his young charge.

Anakin returned the smile and went off into the refresher.

With a tired sigh Obi-Wan sat down on the sofa and waited. For the first time he could honestly say that the weight in his heart he had been carrying since Qui-Gon's passing had eased and as he heard Anakin moving about in the refresher a small smile blossomed on his face. Maybe this little boy was exactly what he needed to move on, maybe together they could start to heal he thought as he rested his head on the back of the sofa.

* * *

Anakin came out of the refresher. "You know what I like most about the rain Master?" he began but as he walked into the living area he noticed Obi-Wan was fast asleep on the couch. He had fallen asleep sitting down, his arms spread across the back of the sofa where his head rested as well.

Immediately Anakin stopped talking.

He walked into his own room and was about to get into bed when another idea struck him.

He grabbed two of his blankets and made his way back in to the living room. Carefully and quietly he gently draped one blanket over his sleeping Master.

Making sure it wouldn't fall he then carefully sat on the sofa and inched his way slowly to his Master until he was safely tucked in at his side.

Wrapping his own blanket securely around himself he gently laid his head against his Master's chest. For a while he sat gazing out at the slowly falling rain.

All the while thoughts of home and his mother surfaced in his mind, but as he looked up at his Master's face another thought struck him. This place was slowly but surely starting to feel like home too, and as he lay curled against Obi-Wan he realized that the ache in his heart had lessened and he didn't feel so alone.

Closing his eyes he smiled, "What I like about the rain is that no matter what it can wash you clean" he murmured quietly to himself.

With a sigh of contentment Anakin let the gentle rise and fall of his Master's breathing and the soft pattering of rain falling outside lull him to sleep.


End file.
